Short Stories with Tragic Endings
by Tella
Summary: Rated for violence. Detective Li finds himself in the middle of a series of vengeful murders with no real clues leading to the perpetrator. To make matters more complicated he learns that Sakura Kinomoto is back in his life. This time neither of them c
1. Chapter 1

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings**

**Summary: **Rated for violence. Detective Li finds himself in the middle of a series of vengeful murders with no real clues leading to the perpetrator. To make matters more complicated he learns that Sakura Kinomoto is back in his life. This time neither of them can escape.

**Chapter 1**

_**She opened her door for him, a large smile plastered on her pretty face. Her flame red nose, stuffed from the cold she had did not deter him. It did not matter to him. It did not matter to him… **_

-**Syaoran Li-**

The stench of blood filled my body as I entered the modest apartment home. Men and women were everywhere doing what they did best as I made my way through to the scene of the crime. I dodged a young police officer stumbling back and entered the bedroom.

Well, now I know where the overwhelming smell of blood came from.

My eyes trailed over the white walls and beige carpet, now splattered with blood. My reflection in the large decorative mirror was blurred amongst the droplets which have dried as it made its way down to the earth.

On the floor close to the dressing table I saw the familiar back and raven hair of the coroner as she busied herself with the examination of the body. She placed something in a small plastic bag and I guessed it to be some physical evidence she might have found on the victim.

I dug my hands into my pockets, taking mental notes of the scene surrounding me. This one is going to be tough and when I say tough I mean a challenge for the team and me. After the past two months of only covering gangster shootings I think they'd be pleased to have a real homicide on their hands.

Though, I have to say that this isn't exactly the most satisfactory job in the world. To see people killed by other people day after day can take its toll on a man or woman in the case of Julie. I suppose it's for the best that she quit, with the new baby and all.

"Anything interesting detective?"

"Hmm… Maybe." I made my way to the dressing table and bent down to the floor. Aware of my uncovered hands I pointed to a shiny object on the carpet with my pinkie. "What's that?"

Eriol, as tall as ever with his dark hair and fair skin, kneeled next to me and examined the shiny object. He picked it up with small tweezers as his blue eyes examined it from behind his rimless glasses. "I have no idea."

The coroner leaned over us as she pulled the latex gloves from her hands. The sound snapped slightly in my mind and she stuffed them in her jacket pocket. "That, gentlemen, is called a butterfly. It's the little thing you put on your earring on the back to keep them from falling out."

"What's it doing on the ground?"

"Is our victim wearing any earrings?"

"No, but she does have a hole in each ear indicating that she might have been wearing some. I don't want to break you guys, but finding that little thing on the floor close to a dressing table means nothing in a woman's world. I loose mine all the time and usually find them where you found that one." I looked at Tomoyo as she spoke with a sincere, but matter of fact expression on her face.

"Maybe Tomoyo, but it's worth checking out. Bag it Eriol and see if you could maybe find the earring that belongs to."

"Okay."

I went to inspect the body. She was a woman in her early thirties, I guessed. Her blond hair was cut in a neat short bob style and her shredded clothes spoke of elegance on a budget. "The poor thing suffered before she died." I looked at Tomoyo standing next to me as she looked down at the body. "Her body is covered with superficial cuts, but what finally killed her was near decapitation. The killer slit her throat in one smooth cut and she is literally kept together by a thread."

"The killer doesn't seem to know his own strength."

"Or he does know and exercise power that way." I looked at Eriol and he grinned sheepishly at me. "Hey it's only my thoughts on the matter. Remember the Samhishi-case?"

"Yeah. Who found her?"

"A girl, she claims to be a colleague of the victim. She is in the dinning room. The girl with the brown hair and green eyes, Sakura Kinomoto."

I cringed at the name. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her? Off all the people…

I silently wished for the world to swallow me into its dark forgiving depths before I was able to see the girl. Before she was able to see me to be precise.

I still remember my first meeting with her. Big innocent green eyes, long honey brown hair and a pretty angelic face. A real beauty. It's just unfortunate that a merciless witch lives under that angelic exterior. A merciless witch with the power to take anything you say and use it to her advantage.

I damn well hate journalists.

And I hate this one even more.

I turned into the dinning room and found the girl sitting at the table, slightly leaning back in her chair. It seems that she cut her hair. It was now short in layers and ended just above her shoulders with a layered fringe to frame her pretty face.

Her arms covered in a light black jersey hugged her body and blue sleeves stuck out from under her shirt and over her hands; a collar was also visible from under the black jersey. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and a silver hoop and one small blue diamond stud winked at me.

Her face seemed pale and she rubbed her hands on her arms for extra warmth. Sighing I took a seat across from her and she looked at me. She gave me a small conceited and knowing grin, but I could see the strength in it has disappeared for the moment. "Well if it isn't Detective Li. How's it going Urban Wolf?"

I shook my head slightly at the little nick name she had given me on the first day. "Better with me than with you I see."

"Yeah well, bodies ain't exactly my thing. I only get dirty in politics." Her voice was clear, crisp and confident… as I remembered it.

"Yeah, you were swimming in the mud with your last article on senator Tatted." Her grin grew. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose. The roles have to be turned sooner or later, hey Urban Wolf?" Still as arrogant and confident as ever. I took a quick glance at her eyes. But she has lost that sparkle from the other times. It will come back, I know it will.

"What is your relationship with Miss Glen?"

"We are co-workers. She is the writer for the gossip coulomb in Tokyo Daily. I had to drop some of her fan and advise-asking mail off, since she was sick. She had a bad flu or something like that."

"How did you find her?"

"Oh… I rang the bell and no answer came, but that's not unusual. I thought she might be sleeping so I tried to slip the letters through under her door and it suddenly clicked open. I walked in and found her in her bedroom." She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I… I um… I still need to get to parliament."

"Senator Tatted to harass?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to talk to someone about what you saw?" I could see she was shaken up. I would have been too if this was my first body, and I work with this kind of thing everyday, she doesn't. "I can refer you to an excellent…"

"I don't talk about my problems, Detective." She clutched her black shoulder bag as she got up without looking at me. "I have to hurry."

"Here is my card if you remember something out of the ordinary or need to talk." I handed her my business card and she took it with her small hand covered by her blue sleeve. She mumbled a small thanks and walked past me to the front door.

My eyes followed her slim body out of the room.

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

I sat in the dinning room waiting for some other detective to come and talk to me. Detective Hiiragizawa said that the other detective would be with me shortly, he is only handling some other affairs. So I sat and waited, trying to control shiver after shiver that ran through my body every time I thought about Marissa and what the creep did to her.

I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear before rubbing my arms as another shiver ran through my body. I needed to get out of this place; I needed to get out of here really bad. This smell was suffocating me.

I became aware of a man taking a seat across from me and I felt a grin grow on my face when I recognised him. "Well if it isn't Detective Li. How's it going Urban Wolf?"

He shook his messy earthy head at me slightly. "Better with me than with you I see."

"Yeah well, bodies ain't exactly my thing. I only get dirty in politics." Heavens knows that a body is definitely not my thing and I don't suppose it will ever be my thing.

"Yeah, you were swimming in the mud with your last article on senator Tatted." I couldn't believe it. He actually followed my stories in the paper. He actually knew what I was writing about and when. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Wrong question Li! I don't want to talk about what I just saw.

"I suppose. The roles have to be turned sooner or later, hey Urban Wolf?" He stared at me for a split second before asking me his questions and I answered them without trying to think too much about it. I could feel the emotions in me bubble but I pushed it away with a sniff and the back of my sleeve. I needed to get out of there and I needed to get out fast. "I… I um… I still need to get to parliament."

"Senator Tatted to harass?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to talk to someone about what you saw?" I didn't look at his eyes. His voice was the same cold professional sincerity like when he talked to other people in the same situation as me. He didn't really care; he had to pretend to care.

All I need is someone who really cares, and I'm not going to find it in him or anyone else in this damned city. It's at times like these I longed for home more than ever, when I longed for my father and brother… "I can refer you to an excellent…"

Yeah, that's it. It's all one big money making scheme in this city. If you ain't got the money then you're a waste of space and air. Politics has taught me that much and it isn't a lesson you're soon to forget. "I don't talk about my problems, Detective. I have to hurry."

"Here is my card if you remember something out of the ordinary or need to talk." I took his card knowing that it wouldn't be of any use to me. But is suppose it would make him feel better. I mumbled a small thanks at him and made my way out of the apartment with his eyes following my every move.

_Here you stand seething with guilt._

_Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._

A small crowd of journalists had gathered in front of the large white marble building. I got several glares and remarks as I made my way to the top of the stairs and ignored them all. I might be popular amongst the public, but the rest of the journalism world I'm a thorn in their side and my poison is slowly killing them all.

I leaned against a pillar and dug my hands into my jeans' pockets as I watched the doors in anticipation. "Miss Kinomoto?" I turned my attention to the voice and found the leading politics television expert with a microphone and a camera man looking at me. "What do you think the outcome will be of this meeting?"

"Aren't I the wrong person to be asking these kinds of questions to?"

He smiled at me with his fake porcelain dentures. "Our viewers value the views of some of the leading experts on the field."

"Meaning you don't have enough to talk about yourself." I knew this was being broadcast live and it would be aired on the news again tonight and I was pissing him off. I was royally pissing him off. I turned my attention to the doors once more.

"I think the members of cabinet will reject the proposal. Senator Tatted has his fingers in several unauthorised pies and he is currently under investigation. It would ruin the government's image to even consider a proposal form a corrupt official."

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto."

"No problem Mr Hirosima." He walked off, but I could still feel the camera on me and chose to ignore its presence. Slowly my mind drifted off to the event of this morning and I bit my lip to keep the tears from forming in my eyes.

I had a job to do, and by the heavens I'm going to do it. Tonight I'll be able to linger on the images burned into my mind. Tonight I'll be able to worry about Marissa's family. Tonight…

The doors burst open and Senator Tatted stormed out with several men and women following him as I walked up to him to confront him about the current issues in the political world.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

My head pounded as I dumped my heavy body on my coach and turned on the television. The news was on and I could see the man's mouth form words, but no sound came from him. The scenes changed and the image of parliament was plastered all over the screen. My eyes landed on the girl leaning against the pillar.

I could see she was troubled about something; anyone would have been able to see it. The only difference is I know what is troubling her and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it unless she called me.

I turned the sound up when the image changed once more and was this time focused on the girl. "Meaning you don't have enough to talk about yourself." That sounds like her alright. This guy must have been fuming on the other side to have been told off by a girl half his age and far more intelligent than him.

She turned her attention away from the camera and the silhouette of her face was perfect in the afternoon light. "I think the members of cabinet will reject the proposal. Senator Tatted has his fingers in several unauthorised pies and he is currently under investigation. It would ruin the government's image to even consider a proposal form a corrupt official."

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto."

"No problem Mr Hirosima." No problem. Poor girl. Giving her view on politics is really no problem compared to reliving every moment of the day you find your co-worker's slashed body.

I turned the sound down once more as the image changed and the sports was highlighted. Something isn't right about this case. The killer isn't finished yet, he hasn't completed his job yet. I brushed a hand though my hair.

He is going to kill again.

God knows I hope I'm wrong.

_The look stapled on your face cries out for forgiveness,_

_The one thing that I cannot give._


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings**

**Chapter 2**

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

I felt dead as I walked through the mass of people to get to my train. I wasn't able to close my eyes for one second without seeing Marissa's dead face filled with agony and fear, so I opted for working all night. The result is a very detailed report from my point of view regarding the sticky situation Senator Tatted is currently in. Hopefully it will be good enough for the weekly political and financial magazine.

I sighed as I sank down onto the cold seat of the train coach and popped my earphones over my ears. Loud rock roared through my mind as I watched the graffiti on the tunnel walls pass by in a blur. Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue, blue, red, blue… The colours of rival gangs in the area no doubt. They are always trying to 'outshine' one another one way or other.

I closed my tired eyes. Why on earth would someone murder Marissa? She is not the best advice columnist the world has ever seen, but she does care about the people. She actually really cared about them and really tried to give as good advice as possible. She even researched topics in detail before attempting an answer for crying out loud.

So was her murder linked to bad advice? Or was she just in the right place at the wrong time? I don't think that it was a robbery gone bad, nothing was taken and all that was touched was Marissa. Touched? No, butchered. I hope the bastard who did it to her burns in hell.

"Next stop, Central Station." I opened my eyes at the mechanical voice and found some man staring at me. His blue eyes met mine and he smiled at me. Ignoring him I lifted myself from my seat and made my way to the doors. I don't have time, energy or patience for flirty farts. "Please mind the step."

I hate those recordings. They are so dead, lifeless… There is no human touch in them, except that it is some woman's flirty voice. Like those cell phone adds. It's just some flirty female voice breathing into a microphone that you must not miss the new special they have available on the newest trendy phones.

I paused at the newspaper stand. The front pages ware splattered with images of a smiling Marissa and headlines about her death. 'Loved columnist murdered.' 'Gruesome murder shocks city', 'Famous journalist murdered' etcetera, etcetera.

Dirty, filthy bloody… I felt like screaming. Everything was going to remind me of Marissa today. Everyone is going to ask questions, whether I am okay or not. The television is going to have this on every damn channel and every newspaper and magazine in the city is going to cover it. One of their own was murdered, revenge must be taken.

Clenching my teeth I walked up the stairs to the exit. At the moment all I wanted to do is go back to my apartment, eat a ton of choc chip cookies, drink gallons of wine and play my favourite music really loud until I am able to forget everything I saw. But now I am on my way to work and although I have a large packet of choc chip cookies in my bag, I am not allowed to drown my sorrows in wine until I get back to my apartment.

I hate this damn city.

**-Syaoran Li-**

Headlines of the murder were everywhere. Newspapers, television, radio, even the internet. A journalist was murdered, one of their own, and now they want blood. To hell with justice, it was time for revenge and they will tear the person responsible to shreds with their words.

I pushed my hands into my pockets as I slowly walked down the cold hallway to the corner's lab. Hopefully Tomoyo has some answers that will shed some light on this case. The sooner this is solved the better. I do not even want to know what the media will do when we start identifying suspects.

Goodbye privacy – that is all I can say. They have already started harassing me since five this damn morning. Calling my phone, my cell, cluttering my e-mail, hovering at my door and my car... I hate journalists.

I need to phone that girl, find out how she's doing. Maybe she will be able to remember something. Then again, I'll have to go in and question the rest of her colleges anyway, I might as well see her there. That is if she went in to work. If? Ha! Definitely, she's always working. She does nothing else with her life.

I pulled off my jacket and put on one of those ridicules blue coats. Tomoyo patiently stood next to the body waiting for me with that calm smile on her face. I hate that smile, it always seems that nothing, no matter how disturbing, could ever stop her from smiling as if the world is the best place to live in. Not even when she's standing next to a butchered body.

"So, what do we have?"

"Good morning." I nodded in response and she turned and pulled the cover off the body. I silently grunted in disgust. Like I said, nothing can take that smile away. "Our victim is Marissa Glen, age twenty eight. Over all she was in good physical health, except for a bad cold. She wasn't raped or in any way sexually assaulted. The only thing that he did to her was tear her to shreds with sharp knife or something else that had a sharp blade.

"Cause of death, near decapitation. There is a bruise on the right side of her face and her entire body is covered with superficial cuts, her arms and hands are damaged the most. She put up a struggle. I gathered some tissue samples from under her nails, the lab is on it as we speak."

"Anything else?"

"No. No traces of anything were on her except for the tissue under her nails." It means who ever had the sick idea of doing this had it planned. I don't like planned murders, especially the sort of this kind. Hopefully the killer lost his taste for blood after this one.

Call it wishful thinking, but I would like to hope.

"Thanks Tomoyo."

"No problem." I lifted a brow at her smiling face, knowing that the little smile on her lips held more than a carefree attitude. "So…" she tested the water and I folded my arms in response. "You and Kinomoto, hey?"

"What about Kinomoto and me?"

"Are you going to… You know…" No I don't know. My body language said it clearly, because she let out a huge sigh and folded her own arms in response. "Are you still mad at her?"

"I was never mad at her."

"So are you going to give her a chance this time?"

"She's a witness to the murder I am investigating, or have you forgotten that?"

"All the more reason. Come on Li! She needs you, even more so now. You know how she is. And you know how you are without her – sad. You two have been barking at one another for years now, why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?"

"I have absolutely no intention of getting involved with that girl."

"Too late, you are already involved." She snorted at my frown. "Oh please, like I haven't seen you two eyeing each other or you staring longingly at her picture whenever she appears in the papers or on TV? What happens to all those clippings anyways, hu? Do you keep them in your office drawer or under your pillow at home?"

"Don't be stupid. Leave my life out of your little theories and get on with your work." I pulled the blue coat off and pulled my jacket back on. Stupid woman. She might be the best coroner this department has ever seen, but her nosy habits are slowly but surely driving me up the walls.

"She is meant for you, you know." I shook my head as she sang her song down the corridor, managing to get everyone's attention directed towards me. You would think with all the deaths in this city these people would have more than enough work on their hands, but apparently my so-called love life takes priority. Something I do not appreciate.

Kinomoto, of all people.

_Did you ever see that one person_

_And the way they do these things_

_And it hurts so much it's like chocking, chocking, chocking…_

_Down the embers_

I read through my notes again and again. Nothing, I have absolutely nothing. Not even a conspiracy theory that might lead me somewhere, even if it is to a dead end. None of Miss Glen's colleges could tell me anything except that she was a caring, warm person. No one had a reason to hate her.

Her neighbours loved her. She always smiled, she always greeted people, she went out of her way to help them. Ex-boyfriends still kept contact with her and loved her as a friend. Rival columnists adored her and claim to often share tips with her. Her family thought the world of her. I had everyone's input, except for Kinomoto's.

Her boss sent her home. Apparently she looked like a wreck and she just sat staring at her computer screen for half the morning. The girl can't cope. It's natural. I don't blame her. But I need to hear her side of the story, her view on Miss Glen. I pocketed my note book and climbed out of my warm car. Winter is on its way.

I pulled my jacket a little closer to my body and entered the apartment complex. The girl's home was on the fifth floor, number 506. I knocked and the door swung open. Loud music boomed inside and the girl hung on the door, her blank green eyes staring up at me. "Oh, it's you."

"Who else where you expecting?"

"No idea." I followed her in and closed the door behind me. Her apartment was clean for most part. On the table, however, two bottles of wine proudly stood amongst the empty wrappers of sweets and takeaway containers. One was empty, the other halfway there. She turned the music down and flopped down on a couch before emptying her full glass of wine in one gulp.

"You've been drinking I see."

"So?"

"You know how you get when you are drunk."

"Yeah, the way you like me." She grinned and I shifted uncomfortably. Apparently she hasn't forgotten our little encounter two years ago. She laughed and I held back a sigh as I sat down. "Do you want to do it again Urban Wolf? I won't mind."

"You'll mind when you are sober."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Stop drinking." I grabbed the bottle from her and sat it down next to my chair. This girl is insufferable when she hit the wine. "Sakura, stop that." She shook her head. "I said stop." She looked at me as she lay upside down on the couch with her feet in the air and her hair touching the ground. "You're such a child."

"And who are you, my father? No, so don't tell me what to do in my own damn home. You might be the law Xiao-lang Li, but here you are squat. This is my territory, not yours, so don't think that you can come and boss me around." She rolled right side up and walked over to me. Her body brushed against mine as she leaned over and plucked the bottle from the ground.

"Oh no, you don't. I've had enough of you and your little attitude when you've had one too many." I pulled the bottle from her hand and shoved her back in her seat. "No sit down and shut up." I sat down next to her. "Sakura, you need to talk to someone about what you saw."

"And too who exactly do I recall every gross and intricate detail that is forever burned into my memory? You? Fine. I found my best friend murdered in her own home. Her body was slashed to pieces. Her eyes where black as they stared at me and all I could do was stand and stare at her for ages unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to do anything!

"She's dead! She's dead Xiao-lang! Someone killed her and I couldn't do anything to help her. I had to tell her mom that. I had to look Mrs Glen in the eye and tell her that she won't be able to look at her daughter one last time, because he butchered her." Tears rolled down her face as she yelled at me.

"She's dead. She's dead. She's dead…" I held the girl as she mumbled on in my shirt. 'She's dead, she's dead.' She repeated over and over again. All I could do was hold her. I stroke her hair gently and whispered words of comfort in her ear. It's all I could do. She's dead.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the apartment was dark and my music had stopped. I sat up straight and stared around. I was in my bedroom under my duvet. Li was no where to be seen. He must have put me in my bed and walked off.

Bloody idiot.

I groaned as I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, switching lights on as far as I went. I don't like the dark anymore. It hides things, people that should not stay hidden. I flicked on the bathroom light and found a note stuck to my mirror. It was written in Li's sloppy handwriting telling me to stay home when I woke up. I am in no condition to go to work. I crumbled it in my hand and threw it in the toilet. Who is he to tell me what to do?

I stared at my face. Dark circles were clearly visible under my eyes, my hair was in more of a mess than usual and I just looked sick. Great, I look the way I feel. Then again, I've felt and looked this way for a long time now. Ever since I came to this cursed city. It's just come to a point where it looks awful. I look awful.

I've lost my faith in people, in the system and in the world. The only thing I could trust was my writing, and it was dependent on other people. When people screw up I tell the world about it. Have I too become one of those sad people walking the streets looking for the life I will never find?

I hate this chapter in my life. This short story of me in the big, grand city. It is filled with loneliness, doubt and mistrust. I was never like this. Back home I was happy and carefree. I did not feel the way I feel now. I want to go back. To daddy and Toya, and the cherry blossom trees.

I am going back.

I'm going to finish Senator Tatted's short story and then I am going to start a new one of my own. Back in Tomoeda, where I am happy and I don't feel so alone.

_**He held her close, he listened to her breathing. He listened… Her body pressed against his, the warmth of her flesh sent a rush through his blood with her every breath. Breathe… Breathe… Her breasts against his chest, her thighs so tightly pressed against him… Breathe… Breathe… She breathed her last breath. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings**

**Chapter 3**

**-Syaoran Li-**

It was frustrating to say the least. Every clue we followed led to a dead end. Every lead we got led us to nowhere. We searched that apartment from top to bottom. We climbed over tables and under cupboards and all we found were dust bunnies. And one hair.

It's that hair that's bothering me. Everyone said Miss Glen had a love for wigs and would wear them to parties just for the fun of it. Her collection in her closet proved it. But they also said that she got rid of some of the old ones recently. What makes it more difficult is that all the wigs were actually made from human hair. They weren't fakes.

Was the hair we found one that was left behind by an unfortunate wig being disposed of, or was it from the killer? If it is from the killer we have a slight lead on what he or she might look like. If the killer is a she, then that hair includes almost every damn female in this city. If the killer is a male, well then, my job just might be a little bit easier.

That butterfly… That little silver thing you put on earrings to keep them from falling off… I wonder. All the butterflies on Miss Glen's earrings were accounted for, and she had some spares tugged away in a little plastic bag for future use as well. But none of them matched the one we found. Did it belong to Miss Glen who replaced it with the kind she seemed to have preferred, or was it our killer's who lost it when he struggled with her?

"Hey, are you up for lunch?" I looked up to find Eriol and Tomoyo standing at my door with big goofy grins on their faces. They must have done something again. They are always causing trouble, leaving me to please and explain what where had gone wrong.

"I'm not covering for you this time." I got up and grabbed my jacket. "What ever you did."

"We didn't do anything. It's just a joke someone told."

I lifted a brow at Tomoyo. "Really, and how did it go?"

"I'm not a suspect Xiao-lang Li, so don't you use that tone with me. I'm up for a pub launch by the way. Something greasy, with lots and lots of chips and meat."

"Ewe! After that body you just examined? Ewe, gross Tomoyo." I laughed silently as Eriol pulled a disgusted face at our little coroner. "That guy was practically falling apart and still you want to eat."

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten yet. And if you've seen one decomposed corps, you've seen them all. They are all dead Eriol. Maggots, flies and beetles doesn't change it."

"Yeah, but it makes it extra gross." The cold nipped at my skin when I stepped outside. I pulled my coat closer to my body and followed the two arguing lovebirds down the street. Winter was suddenly upon us. Only two weeks ago it was still cool, not cold. Only two weeks ago I comforted the girl.

Sakura…

That name will haunt me for the rest of my life. Every night when I am alone I think of her. I don't know why. I have so much to keep me busy, training and the job, but still… It's when I am alone, really alone, in a dark room in a cold bed… I miss her the most.

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

Marissa's dead eyes were staring up at me. They were blank and have lost their usual friendliness and sparkle. They just stared at me. That's all, stared. Her hand touched my cheek and I froze at the warm and cold touch. Her skin felt cold, like metal, but her blood was warm and burned.

Slowly her hand brushed against my cheek, allowing her blood to stain it. Her fingers brushed my hair from my face and she leaned closer. Her lips touched my forehead in a soft kiss. All I could do was stare up at her. I stood frozen as she touched me. Her arms wrapped around me and I could feel her body pressing against mine. I could feel her warm blood soak my clothes.

And I just stood still, unable to move, unable to breathe. "Sakura… I'm coming for you Sakura. My sweet girl." It wasn't her voice, it was someone else's voice. A voice I didn't know. And it scared me. It scared me so much. Tears blurred my vision. I can't move. Why can't I move? "Oh, don't cry. Hush, hush, it will be over soon."

Her lips touched my cheeks as she kissed away the tears, but it wasn't her lips. It was someone else's, someone I couldn't see. His body pressed against mine as he continued to kiss my face. His hands were cold as he held onto me. "My sweet girl. My lovely girl. I'm coming for you." His lips brushed against mine. Harder and harder. He forcefully kissed me and I tried to push him away.

His harsh laugh echoed through the air as he pressed himself harder against me. I struggled against him and he kept laughing. "There's no way out. You're mine." I pushed him hard and he let go of me.

"Sakura run!" It was Marissa. "Run!" I ran and he grabbed my wrist. My back hit the wall hard. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

"You're mine girl! Do you hear? Mine!"

"Sakura?" I know that voice. "Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I know this voice. I know this smell. I know his smell. I clung to him. "Shh… I'm here for you, always. Remember?" I love his voice. I lifted my face from his shirt and looked up at him. His dark eyes smiled down at me. "I'm here for you."

"You're mine!"

I awoke with a start. Sweat clung to my face as I sat up in my bed. I looked around my apartment. It was still empty, the way I had left it when I went to bed. Everywhere lights were on. I hate the dark, I loathe it. But not even the light can save me from this nightmare.

I looked at myself as I stood in my bathroom. I felt sick again. I can't sleep and I can't eat. And the little I do eat comes out again. The toilet complained about me using it at this time of the night, almost as to prove my point. I felt sick. My lunch just went down the drain, literally.

My skin seemed paler than two weeks before, before… My hair was in a mess and dark circles were clear under my eyes. I touched my cheek and pulled my hand away to look at it. My fingers looked strange. Thin, very thin. I don't remember them being this thin. Or this pale.

I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach. It too looked thin, too thin. My arms, my legs, my hands, my feet and my face. I'm thin, too thin. I'm sick. I touched my hair and it felt dead. I looked at my eyes.

I couldn't see me in them anymore.

_**He watched as their hands found one another. Fingers just barely brushing against one another… He let them hold onto one another. He let them have each other. It was sinfully delightful to watch. **_

**-Syaoran Li-**

It's two in the damn morning and I am still not able to sleep. My bed feels cold and empty. No matter how many blankets I pull over me, I still feel cold. My bed still remains empty. My body feels cold and empty.

I only spent one night with her, one night, and my body still remembers her. I closed my eyes as I let my memory take me to the happiest day of my life. What bliss I experienced that night. What heavenly emotions I experienced. I long to return to that, to my heaven and to my angel.

It was years ago. Her hair was still long then and her cheeks hadn't lost their redness. She still laughed openly and loudly, she still smiled without a care in the world. Although her love for jeans and jerseys remained, her spirit seemed to have dwindled a bit. She's seen too much hardship and hatred in this damn city to go back to the way she was.

To the girl I fell in love with.

I can still remember her kisses, soft and sweet, tasting of cherry lip gloss. I can still remember the sensation of my fingers running through her hair, gently pulling the strands away from her soft face. Her body pressed against mine, her heart beating loudly in her chest, her soft fingers touching my face…

I remember holding her as I fell asleep. Her back was pressed against my chest and her fingers were laced with mine. I remember waking up with her still in my arms. Her head resting on my chest, her warm breath almost burning my skin as she breathed, and her long hair messy and fanned out. I want to wake up like that again.

Mostly I remember her eyes. They were dark and green and sparkled with life. They held so many hopes and dreams, so much love and faith. I don't see that in her eyes anymore. All I see now is heartache and longing. I don't see a girl ready and willing to take on the world anymore, all I see now is a girl who is sad and alone. All I see now is my beautiful flower wilting away.

Year after year her passion faded way and along with it some of her beauty. She is still beautiful, but she doesn't have her sparkle anymore. Her cheeks are pale and her eyes blank. Only the lip gloss remained.

I jumped at the loud knock on my door. Sighing I stood up and walked through my empty dark apartment. If it is Eriol again I am going to kill him. He can sleep at Tomoyo's. I pulled open the door and froze. It was sure as hell not Eriol. "Sakura?"

"Li." Tears were rolling down her face. She was pale and thin. It looked like she hadn't slept in days and her clothes hung on her like a bag, instead of showing the sexy curves she always had. "I'm sorry." She sniffed loudly and turned to walk away. My hand shot out and I took hold of her shoulder. I cringed, she feels like bone.

"Come here." I pulled her against me and she clung to my shirt crying. I some how managed to steer the girl inside my apartment as she continued to hold on to me. I just stood in the middle of nowhere with the girl in my arms, allowing her to cry her heart out. I know I shouldn't have left her alone that night. I should have stayed with her.

"You'll always have me, remember?" She nodded against my chest and I pushed her away slightly. "How about some tea and something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"It's not an offer Sakura. You're going to eat something and you are going to keep it in that body of yours. No arguments." I steered her to my kitchen and sat her down on a counter chair. This girl is not leaving my sight until she's back to her normal size again. She is much too thin.

"I'm too thin, aren't I?" I turned to look at the girl. She was staring at her hands as she held the mug of tea I gave her. "I don't like the way I look, but I keep getting sick." Her voice was barely audible and I could hear the sadness that filled her heart filling her voice.

"It's only because you let yourself." I smiled softly at her. "But I'm here now and I'll make sure you don't get sick, okay?" She nodded silently and kept her eyes on her tea.

"I missed you…" My heart raced as I looked at the girl. A small unsure smile was dancing on her lips. "Syaoran." I haven't heard someone call me that name in such a long time. I sat down next to her and pulled her close to me, her head resting against my chest. It's the one thing I've been longing to hear the most.

"I know." I kissed the top of her head softly. "I missed you too." We sat like that for a while. The noodles boiled over a couple of times, but I didn't mind. She needs me more than I need a clean stove.

I forced her to eat everything I gave her and took her to bed. I held her as she fell asleep in my arms. In my baggy pyjamas she looked even more fragile and helpless. My beautiful flower has withered away and I did nothing to stop it. Now I am scared that it might be too late. Now I am scared that I might loose her.

I pulled her tight against me. I'm never going to give her up again. This time she'll stay with me, no matter what.

_I can give you freedom from your guilt,_

_With a flick of my wrist onto yours._

_I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile._

_I can give you death with the look upon my face._

I woke up with the phone ringing loudly next to my bed. When I opened my eyes the girl was still sleeping next to me. I think she hadn't slept for days. I quickly picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"_Li, where are you?" _

"I'm not coming in today Eriol."

"_What do you mean you're not coming in? You're always in! And what about this case? The press is having a field day about it and apparently Kinomoto has gone missing too. Her neighbour saw her walking out of her home last night and she never returned."_

"She's with me."

"_What do you mean she's with you? Oh my… don't tell me you slept with her again! You know how screwed up you were after that. You're addicted to that girl!"_

"I'm not addicted. It's impossible. Just call the neighbour and tell her the girl is safe, will you? And I don't know how long I will be absent from work, until I can get her to eat and sleep normally again I suppose."

"_Is it that bad?"_

"Yeah."

"_Oh, okay then. I'll keep you posted."_

"You do that." I hung up and looked at the girl again. They say never to get personally involved in a case. I was personally involved long before this killer decided to show up. In fact, I was personally involved even before I knew the girl's name.

I remember the first day I saw her. It was spring and Eriol and I went to a pub close to the park to celebrate. We didn't have a reason to celebrate, we just wanted to. I noticed the girl running down the road with her cell phone pressed to her ear. As she passed us I could hear her saying that she was going to be late. Late for what, I still don't know.

Her bag got caught on one of the pub's decorative fences and pulled it and the girl down. I've never seen anyone scramble so fast to pick up books, notes, pencil cases and other personal items that spilled out of the bag. And all the while she kept her phone to her ear. She had hardly touched the ground and she was up again, running to the train station.

Twenty minutes later she showed up again, but she was walking and sulking. She sat herself down at a corner table and dropped her head on it along with her bag. She answered her phone and cursed loudly. It died.

"Excuse me." She was standing next to our table, a look of desperation on her face. "May I borrow your cell phone please, I need to organise myself a lift and mine's battery just gave in."

I could not believe it, a sexy girl like her walking up to our table and asking to use one of our phones. Like I was going to waste a golden opportunity like that. I bribed her into going on a date with me, a date that only took place two weeks later due to her exams, but it was a date none the less. And we've been on a roller coaster ride since then.

This time it seems the roller coaster took a dip for the worse. I pushed stray strands of hair from her face. I wish we could go back to the days where the only things she had to worry about were her exams and organising a lift with her brother to visit her dad in Tomoeda. To the days where our jobs didn't get in the way of our lives.

I need to quit. I hate seeing people being killed by other people all the time. I want a nice quite job in a nice quite town where nothing really ever happens. A place where excitement is some teenager who decided to shoplift and got caught. I could really use a job like that.

If I had a job like that, would she have decided to stay? Would she be lying next to me as my wife, instead of a stranger I fell in love with?

I need to quit this city. It's caused my family and me too much pain and suffering. I'll solve this case, for the sake of Sakura and then I'm leaving. I don't know to where yet. Maybe I can ask for a transfer to a town that is under staffed. I want a fresh start, away from this madness and death.

I wonder if she'll go with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings **

**Chapter 4**

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

I moved closer to the warm body next to me. No matter how hard I tried, I could not get enough heat. I pressed my face into the warm shirt. It smelt nice, pleasant… Safe. I wonder why he always smells like this. I moaned when he wrapped his arms around me. I shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, ready to let sleep over take me again.

I haven't felt this much peace since that night I spent with him. I have never felt the way I have felt that night. His sent and touch was the same, but his voice was less tired. His voice had no worries in it. He was content then.

I wish he could be content now. I don't want him to worry about me. I don't want him to feel that he should take care of me. But it is my fault for making him worry, it is my fault for making him feel that he should take care of me. It's my fault, because I can't take care of myself. It is my fault, because I was the one who walked away from him all those years ago.

Why did I walk away then? Now the reason seems so silly. Now the reason seems so changeable. I should have stayed with him. We could have worked things out. I know we would have been able to. But I was too stubborn then. I didn't want to listen and I ruined everything.

My hand searched for his and I found it close to me on the bed. I let my fingers lace with his, the way I used to let it lace so many years ago. I pulled his hand up to my body and held it in mine close to my chest.

I don't know why, but I was hoping that perhaps it could help me mend my broken heart. It's been bleeding for so long now. I broke my heart with my stupidity and I haven't been able to put it back together again. Maybe he can. Maybe Li can restore my heart, even if it is only partially.

I let my tears slowly glide down my cheeks to soak the warm pillow. I haven't cried in such a long time, not about him at least. I always tried to push the tears away. I called myself weak for crying about him, but now I see that I was stupid. I wasn't weak, I was being honest. I lost him.

I curled myself into a ball as I tried to hold in my sniffs. I lost him. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. My stupid pride. My body shook and I fought with myself to get it under control. I don't want to wake him. He doesn't deserve to see me this way – so weak and pathetic. But I don't want to let go of his hand either. It is my lifeline, my only link to sanity.

He is all that kept me going in this city. He is the only reason I stuck around. The great detective Li and his stalker ex-girlfriend. What a great heading that would make. They can write a story about how I was stubborn and filled with idiocy. They can write about how I pushed him away, but never really managed to walk away. It can be a heartfelt confession story – something Marissa would have loved.

_This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,_

_With no last kiss and no regrets;_

_You don't deserve goodbye._

_This is your freedom in a life of fallacy,_

_With no last kiss and no goodbye._

**-Syaoran Li-**

I let the hot water run down my body. The droplets complained loudly as they hit the tiles and glass door. I could even smell the girl here in the shower. Her sent is everywhere. It's clinging to my skin… to my very soul. I let my head drop and stared at the body wash. It's her favourite brand and I just kept buying it after she left. For so many years I kept buying it… I kept smelling her.

I closed the tap and the defining sound of the water was replaced by silence. Silently I made my way to the girl where she was sleeping in my bed. Her hair stuck out on all angles, but her face was calm and peaceful. I sat down next to her. I could still feel the water drip down from my hair to my shoulders and back as I gently stroked her hair.

I watched as a small smile crept onto her lips. I haven't seen that smile in such a long time. "You smell nice." I grinned at her comment. She always said that to me. I smell nice. That is her greatest compliment. The only compliment she has. She opened her eyes and I stared down at her intense green. Her smile curled into a naughty grin as her fingers started to trace a line the water created as it rolled down my body.

I followed her finger intently as it slowly moved down my chest to my stomach and finally to the edge of my towel. She suddenly pushed herself up. Her face was inches away from mine and I could feel her warm breath on my lips. "Syaoran…"

"Hmm…?" She didn't answer me. I closed my eyes when I felt her soft lips press against mine. My body rushed with the need and desire I felt for the girl and kept at bay for so long. I kissed her harder, fiercer… She responded. I knew that if the girl was to kiss me I would loose all control. I have kept my desire, my dirty lust for her at bay for so lonng.

My lips trailed down her soft jaw line to her neck as my body slowly pushed hers onto the bed. The aching desire pulsed through my blood as I indulged in the essence that is the girl. Her small hands desperately clung to my body. Her lips burned me when they touched mine.

My fingers found the buttons of her pyjama top. One by one I counted them in my mind as I peeled them open to reveal the girl's body hidden beneath the material. Her naked skin touched mine and all hell broke loose with in me. The girl moaned when my lips trailed down to her neck again.

Slowly I moved down to her collar bone…

"Syaoran…"

"Leave it." I ignored the telephone as it rang next to us. I have been waiting too long for this moment to stop now.

"Syaoran… you should answer it."

"Why?" I kissed her lips again.

"It… it might be important." The message machine beeped and I heard my own voice telling who ever to leave a message.

"_Xiao-lang!"_ I jumped at the voice. My mother's voice. No one wants to hear their mother while they are busy with… _"I know you are home. I called the office and…"_

"What are you doing?" I hissed at the girl when she answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs Li." I pressed the loud speaker button quickly, making sure that the girl will not be able to say anything she shouldn't to my mother.

"_Sakura? Is that you dear?"_

"Yes ma'am."

"_Oh my dear! I haven't heard your voice in such a long time."_ I sighed and let my head fall into the crook of the girl's neck beneath me. This is going to take some time. _"Are you well?"_

"I'm getting better." You'd better be. I mumbled in my mind. I'm not taking care of you for no reason at all. I have ulterior motives Kinomoto, and the demonstration before my mother's rude interruption should give you a huge hint! "Yes, ma'am. I'm sure Syaoran won't mind dinner tomorrow evening." She glanced down at me and I only rolled my eyes at her.

"_Is he there?"_

"Yes ma'am. Right here on top of me."

"Sakura!" Both my mom and I bellowed at the girl earning us a rich giggle.

"Hello mother."

"_On top of her? Xiao-lang dear, you move fast." _I glared at the girl as she wriggled her way out from under me and buttoned up her shirt. Moment ruined by my mother. Thank you world! I was about to have the best time of my life…

"If he moved a bit faster you would have had grandchildren on the way now." I looked at the girl as she bit her lip mischievously. She's full of it.

"She has enough grandchildren."

"A grandmother can never have enough grandchildren. Especially from her only son. I shall let you two get back to business."

"Mother!"

"_Oh Xiao-lang. Don't be such a stiff, it's only sex. I want that girl pregnant by tonight. You got that? Ta-ta dear."_

"Bye ma'am!" I glared at the girl when I hung up. She stood in the corner moving back and forth on her heels as she stared innocently at me. "Are you going to make me pregnant?"

"Stop the games Sakura. You're in no condition to have baby at the moment." Her face fell and I watched her shoulders visibly slump. She really wants to have children, I know that. But not now, not while she is recovering. "Just wait, until you are better."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Li. We could have had children by now if it wasn't for me." She sank down to the carpet and I stayed on the edge of the bed watching her. "I was so caught up in that stupid life of mine… I forgot what really mattered. I know it's too late now and I have no right to ask anything of you."

"Sakura…"

"I should go."

"Sakura!" I knelt down in front of her. "I'm not giving you up again. You can forget it." I grinned at her. "I'll hunt you down."

"Urban wolf…"

_**He was becoming tired; his breathing was ragged as he pushed into her one more time. She moaned in an awful delight he found he could not stomach. This hate he carried in side him, this hate that he needed to get rid of poured into his flesh and rushed to his fingers. Slowly his hands moved up her hips, brushing against her sweat laced skin, teasing her naked breasts before closing around her pale neck. **_

I could feel the skin on my nose wrinkle in disgust at the overwhelming stench of blood. Eriol called half an hour ago and basically ordered me to come out. Now I really wished I had another job. I could feel my stomach double.

Oh my…

I stood horrified at the sight. Next to me Eriol was mumbling to himself, saying something about what we are seeing right now could not possibly be real. Slowly I glanced at the people around me. No one, none of them here, most hardened by what they have seen in the past, could comprehend the horrific nightmare before us.

These people were not killed – they were butchered.

"I'm going to be sick." I let Eriol run out of the room. Outside I could hear him empty his stomach, too sickened by the sight to keep anything in his body.

Involuntarily my eyes shifted down to the two bodies, a man and woman. Lovers… His hand was holding hers, giving her comfort before her last breath left her. Giving her comfort in the after life.

I hope to God that they find peace in heaven.

Who ever did this… the person so sick in his mind that he is capable of such terror… The bastard must be caught, before he kills again.

"Come on people, the killer is not going to catch himself."

All around me people started moving, processing the scene. Each his job to his own. My job to my own. I stepped closer, the killer must be caught.

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

I danced slightly with the music as I stirred the pot with boiling water and noodles. The music was pleasant, happy… Like I was feeling. I giggled. Like I am feeling.

I've been living with Syaoran for two months now. Two glorious months of him with me… of us together. He basically ordered me to move in with him, I didn't mind. I should have done it a long time ago.

Mrs Li and daddy are ecstatic, it's just Toya who doesn't agree. He hardly agrees with anything I do, nor is he in a position to talk. At least my boyfriend is of the opposite sex. But Yukito is extremely supportive, he even offered to help me arrange my wedding.

If we ever get married.

I turned to look at the place. I have definitely made my mark and he doesn't seem to mind, but will he mind if I ask him if I can remain here with him forever? Will he mind if I really do fall pregnant and it's not just stories Mrs Li make up to tease us? Will he put a ring on my finger and ask me to be his forever?

The water hissed when it touched the hot plate and jumped at the sound. I quickly turned the heat down and stared at the boiling water. I feel at home here, I feel safe… Will he take that away from me or will he let me stay? I want to stay, I really do.

I drained the water and put the noodles with the rest of the stir-fry. It doesn't help to linger on what-ifs. I just have to make the best of what I have now, I have to make sure that I don't loose him again like I did before. I just have to make sure that we make it work, no matter what.

The door opened and I looked up at him, Syaoran. His face was pale and he looked sick, depresses. His dark eyes turned to look at me. In the distance I could hear the spoon fall as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I held on to him as he pressed his face in the crook of my neck.

I don't know how long we stood like that. It felt like an eternity. His hands gripped my clothing tightly, his face hidden and pressed against my skin, his lips moving, but no words escaping them… "Don't leave me, please don't ever leave me." I glanced at him and tightened my own grip on him in response. I don't want to leave him.

"Sakura." I looked up at him when he suddenly pulled away and looked me straight in the eye. His dark eyes were serious and spoke of an urgent need I did not know of. "Promise me that you will call me when ever you see something is not right."

"Syaoran, what are you…"

"Promise me Sakura!"

"I promise. What happened?"

"I…" I watched him as he struggled to find the words, as he battled with himself whether or not he should tell me. "Rika and Tedra are dead."

"What?"

"The entertainment duo from the Daily Times… They were murdered Sakura."

"How? Who?"

"I don't know yet, but… But it looks like the same guy that killed Marissa did it."

"What? How? No, you have to tell me Syaoran." I held on to his sleeve as he turned away from me.

"Tell you! I must tell you that… that I've never seen so much blood in my entire life. I must tell you that three journalists were murdered for no reason what so ever… No sorry, they were butchered to death." He pulled his sleeve free from my grasp and tossed his jacket onto the table. Without thinking I picked it up and placed it over the chair instead.

"Sakura… He's killing journalists! And I'm sorry, but I cannot help but wonder if the bastard it coming after my girlfriend next!"

"Why should…"

"Because you are the top journalist of your field. Like they were!" I blinked as he pointed to the door and shouted. "Are you listening? He might kill someone else, but he might also come after you!"

"You can catch him before…"

"We can't catch him! We have no clues!" I shrunk away as he continued to shout about having no clues or any traces. I have never seen him upset about anything. I have never seen him like this. It was frightening.

"Syaoran…"

"I don't want to loose you." I took as sharp breath when he held me tightly by my arms. "I can't afford to loose you. I don't want that bastard coming after you Sakura." His voice suddenly calmed to a soft whisper. "We still have so much to do together." His fingers gently brushed some hair from my face as he stared into my eyes. "We still have to raise a family and I want to see you in a white dress. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise."

_Here you stand seething with guilt._

_Silence only justifies this act of cowardice._


	5. Chapter 5

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings**

**Chapter 5**

**-Syaoran Li-**

I glanced at the silver wall clock ticking away against the white hallow makeshift walls separating offices and cubicles. Every second that passed seemed to mock me endlessly, taunting me… my crew… all the energy and time we have put into this case…

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

I moved my attention to the files in front of me. My desk was littered with horrific images of the brutal murders commit by the killer. Every image was stained red with blood… I can still smell it. The heavy suffocating stench of fresh blood…

On the walls. On the tiles. Soaked into the carpet. Soaked into the furniture. I've never realised how much blood the human body needs to survive. I never realised just how much blood can be spilt through a single cut. Just a small precise cut…

A blade piercing the skin, ripping through fragile flesh… Forced deeper while the victim is reduced to suffering screams… Blood trickles down, it is hot, it is red… It was alive… And as it drips onto the floor, onto torn clothes or onto silent furniture so the life it once carried with it drips away.

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

Going, going, going, going…

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

Going, going, going, going…

Tic.

Gone.

Life, removed from this earth in an instant. It takes nine moths for a baby to face the light of day, years of teaching and learning for a child to face life in every day and one cold instant for someone to take that life away. Life is, as the cliché goes, fragile.

Marissa Glen, a gossip and advice columnist. Renowned for her ability to tell even the most shocking of celebrity gossip over in a dignified manner. Renowned for her compassion to who ever writes advise to. She would never answer in a whim, she would always write every word with exact care.

Rika Tedra, a lifestyle writer. Renowned for her knowledge about fashion and the history there of. If she saw one item of clothing she could compare it by date, designer and brand. She had a knack for 'refreshing' old styles with new ones. Or so I am told.

John Tedra, known only as Tedra. He too was a lifestyle writer. He concentrated on film and literature. His judgement was trusted by thousands of readers, and he had yet to prove them wrong. If he said something was worth reading, it would be sold out the next day. Husband of Rika Tedra.

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

"Detective, come and look at this." I glanced up at the smug look on Chihiru's face. That woman always had something to grin about or feel smug about, even at the worse possible times. "I promise you, you don't want to miss this."

Frowning I followed the young officer to the conference room. The television was on and some distinguished daytime talk show was showing. The announcer was wearing a neat suit… _"Today we are talking to the two the most noticeable voices in the issue surrounding Senator Tatted. Senator Tatted himself, and Miss Kinomoto, the political journalist from the Tokyo Times."_

So that is why she got all dressed up for this morning. I assumed that she had some important meeting, but I didn't ask. She seemed so stressed about it. I felt a smug smile slip onto my lips as I watched my girlfriend smiling brightly at the camera. It took some time, but it was worth it to see that smile again.

"_Good day Mr Sakurazawa."_ Her voice was bright and cheerful.

"_Sakurazawa."_ The Senator's was bitter and hardly professional. There is no saving his image now, especially with that hound dog I call a girlfriend sitting next to him. _"It is an honour to be here."_ Yeah right. He's scared shitless. _"Miss Kinomoto."_

"_Senator Tatted, such a pleasure to see you again."_

"_Yes."_ He hissed through clenched teeth. I laughed with the others. How bitter. How sweet it must be for her. The little witch gains enormous pleasure from seeing him suffer.

"_Now Senator, you say that all this evidence that has been brought up in court against you has been created in order to frame you."_

"_Yes. I am an upstanding citizen who has always tried my best to do what is best for the rest of the citizens of this city and this country. This is simply some smear campaign by someone who feels that they should be senator instead of me."_ Sakura stifled a giggle. When the camera showed her she was biting her lip, desperately trying to keep her giggles in. _"It is only natural that you would find this amusing Miss Kinomoto."_

"_Oh yes, incredibly. Especially that last part."_

"Hey detective, that girl of yours has spunk."

"I know!"

"_Please senator, all your opponents are quite public about their opinions about you. In fact Senator Harisimo was winning the popularity polls even before you were accused of fraud. You were on your way down for some time now."_

"_That is what you believe Miss Kinomoto."_

"_I believe? No Senator, that is what the people of this country feel." _Loud cheers blocked out her last sentence.

"_You are a mockery to your profession Miss Kinomoto!"_

"_Do explain."_

_**Drip, drip, drip… He listened. Drip… He just listened. Drip… He just listened to the sound. Drip… The sound he had learned to love. Drip… The sound he cherished the most. Drip… The sound he cherished the most next to her voice. Drip… The sound… Drip… The sound of life dripping way… Drip… The sound of blood. Drip…**_

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

"Through your so-called journalistic investigation and newspaper you have published nothing but lies. This is all some made up story!" Made up story? Is this guy for real, we're not six anymore for goodness sake.

"Sue us then."

"I… Your character is questionable to say the least. Especially after your little break down three month ago. And I am told that you live with your boyfriend, you have no moral values."

"My boyfriend?" I blinked innocently and smiled at the camera while waving. "Hello Syaoran! Yes, I live with my boyfriend. It is proven that 43 of couples aren't married these days. So if I am immoral, then so is 26 of the city's population."

"That is not what I said!"

"And I had a nervous break down, true. Who wouldn't after finding their best friend's murdered body?" I stayed calm as I smiled innocently at him.

"Your family is littered with immoral behaviour! Your father married his student and your brother has a same sex relationship with another man!"

"Now really Senator, I am quite aware of my family's history. Nor am I ashamed of it. My father found his true love and stayed loyal to my mother until the day she died. My brother and his love were united in a legal lawful wedding ceremony. Which was beautiful, by the way. Everyone that knows me and my family knows about our different relationships."

"You are dating a detective."

"Is that a crime now? Excuse me for believing that the fine men and women protecting our fair city are allowed to have relationships."

"You… you…"

"What about you Senator. I am not the one under the microscope, now am I? No. What about your regular visits to the corner of 6th and 3rd? Or your lovely mistress I had the pleasure of meeting the other day? Perhaps you would like to tell us about one of the number of young women you intimidated into having sexual relations with you? Or maybe you would like to follow in Bill Clinton's footsteps and tell the public about your four year affair with your ex-secretary.

"You would perhaps love to hear about the love child you threw away fifteen years ago. He's quite the handsome young man. But that is not why we are here, now are we? We are here because your signature was found on several unauthorised documents implicating you in the theft of the hard working taxpayer's money. Now please tell me Senator, who will accuse whom of being immoral today?"

"Miss Kinomoto, do you have any proof for these serious acquisitions?"

"Of course I have Mr Sakurazawa. I wouldn't be a good journalist if I didn't." I have proof and I have backups of that proof and backups of the backups and backups of those backups. I am not going to let the story of the century slip through my fingers. You can forget about it.

"You should be careful Miss Kinomoto. You might one day end up like your dead friend."

"Is that a threat Senator? Because I know you don't want any accusations of possible murder against your name, now do you?"

"It is not a threat! It is simply a warning!" I watched him jump up. I lazily placed my elbow on the table and balanced my chin in the palm of my hand. "You have ruined my name! By your false…"

"You were quite capable of ruining your name on your own. Someone just had to find out about it sooner or later. It just so happens that your time is up and your little charade was exposed for what it is: a charade." I waved at his back as he stormed out. "Bye-bye Senator." I grinned at Mr Sakurazawa. "That went well."

"I've had better." I shrugged. "So you say there is proof of everything you've just said."

"Witnesses, testimonies, payslips, receipts, gifts, finger prints, recorded telephone calls, video images, photos and even DNA."

"Do the law teams of either parties have any knowledge about this evidence?"

"I am not at liberty to say so."

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto for your time."

"It is my pleasure Mr Sakurazawa." I watched the light switch to 'off air'. I sank back in my chair and watched people scurry about getting ready for other shows.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Xiao-lang Li, what a fine pair you two make." I lifted an eyebrow at the presenter as he stared at me over the rim of his glasses. "I hope the little one on its way is as bright as you two." I blinked at the man as he walked away and looked down at my own stomach. I'm not pregnant.

_With a short story, the one you add to daily, you are the tragic loss._

"Syaoran!" I whined as I pushed open the door for our apartment. I tossed my coat over the chair. "Syaoran! Where are you?" I whined more as I walked through the apartment in search of him.

"I'm right here, what is it?" I blinked at him as he came out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around his waist.

"Am I fat?"

"What?"

"Am I fat?"

"No. You're like you usually are."

"Is my usual self fat?"

"For goodness sake Sakura, you are not fat. You're just not toned, that's all. Why do you ask?"

"Mr Sakurazawa thought I was pregnant. But look!" I lifted up my shirt and stared at my stomach. "Does it bulge or anything? Because it doesn't when I look in the mirror. See…" I poked myself. "And its soft, it's not hard like pregnant stomachs are."

"He was probably just teasing you. Stop poking yourself."

"He didn't look like he was teasing."

"You haven't skipped a period have you?"

"No, well… I don't know yet. I still have two weeks to wait."

"Take a pregnancy test if it will make you feel better."

"You're not freaked out about this?"

"Why should I be?" I blew up my cheeks at him. "We could always guarantee that you are pregnant."

"Oh, don't you dare! You're not touching me for the next three weeks."

**-Syaoran Li-**

"Me and my big mouth." I grinned at the girl as she lay sulking to herself next to me. I pulled her tight against me. "I hate you."

"Hmm, I know. With wild fiery passion. You looked really nice on television today."

"Hmf."

"Don't let the Senator get to you. He's just mud slinging, but he has nothing to sling."

"He'll have a field day if I really do get pregnant."

"So will I." She looked at me. Her green eyes narrowed in a glare. I let a laugh slip as I pressed my lips against her forehead in a soft kiss. "I won't mind being a father."

"I won't mind being a wife." Her tone of voice was rather matter of factly. Yeah, I know you want to be married. I pressed my nose in her hair and smelled the soft aroma of shampoo.

"Are you asking me to marry you Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Suppose I am?"

"I'll say yes."

"Great! I want a ring." I laughed at the girl's antics. She suddenly sat up straight. I frowned at her. "Syaoran, I just thought of something."

"You usually do." I sighed as the girl jumped out of bed. She pulled an old shirt of mine over her head before disappearing. I could hear her rumble through the bookshelves bursting with her and my books. "Sakura, get back into bed. Please."

"Just a minute." I rolled my eyes. That woman is impossible sometimes. "Ah-ha!" I assumed she found what ever she was looking for. She came waltzing back into the room with a book in her hands and a huge pleased grin on her face. "Look here." I stared at the content's page of a collection of short stories. "The titles, what do you see?"

"Gloom."

"No you idiot. Look closer."

"Death."

"No, the stories. Look here. The columnist, the entertainers, the sports writer… all journalists. Your killer is copying my varsity short stories!"

_No story book ending of this fairytale of you._

_Just the one composed with blood taken from your pen that you hold in your lifeless hand._


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings **

**Chapter 6**

**-Sakura Kinomoto-**

I sat biting my nail as I waited rather impatiently for my turn. Oh why did I let him talk me into this? I mean, it's not like it couldn't have waited. And I was so stupid as to agree to this. Maybe it is perhaps he is freaked about that killer that is walking about and he just wants to make sure, just for in case.

Oh no, but then if something does happen it turns out that he is right and everything will change and he will be so excited and I will be excited and I will start planning stuff and organising new things and he will too and then dad will be all happy and then poof! I'm gone.

I don't want to be gone.

Why did he have to tell me that the killer might be after me too? I mean, I could have lived with the bliss of not knowing that and not wanting to have to look over my shoulder every time I go into a semi deserted area.

I'm going insane I swear! How can he do that job of his that he does? It is so damn depressing. It will explain why he is so gloomy some times. Like this morning. A pure ray of sunshine if you ask me. I huffed slightly under my breath as I crossed my arms. Talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed and then he rushed off with only half a good morning.

I mean, sure there is a killer roaming the streets of Tokyo killing journalists. It's not like it happened before. And it is absolutely no excuse to ignore your girlfriend in her time of insecurity. Why isn't he here holding my hand? I want my hand to be held!

"You're boyfriend ditched you?" I looked at a woman around my age. She was smiling that all-knowing smile. The kind of smiles I hate.

"Yes and no."

"Work?"

"Yes."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cop. I suppose then I can expect this kind of thing to happen." I didn't ask him to come, but my constant questioning should have been more than enough of a clue for him. Hello? Girlfriend needs some attention here. "Yours?"

"Mine – oh no dear. Mine is a sleaze ball who ran off with the high school girl next door. I don't need him here." I nodded in understanding. At least Syaoran doesn't cheat on me. "Hey, isn't that your hubby?" I looked up at the door and beamed when I saw him looking for me. I lifted my hand in the air so he could see me before he came over.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He kissed my cheek affectionately before he sat down next to me. "I completely forgot. After the lead you gave us everything has been going on like a madhouse at the station."

"So my book is more important than me?"

"You know that's not true."

"You could have been at least a little nicer this morning. I'm stressing like hell here."

"Miss Kinomoto?" I looked up at the nurse and nodded before following her in. I pulled Syaoran along with me, refusing to let go of his hand. "Please stay here, the doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Stop biting your nails." I glared at him when he pulled my hand from my mouth. "Everything will be fine. It's just going to be a new adventure for us." Yeah, but will it be one that I will be able to handle?

_Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person,_

_And the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?_

**-Syaoran Li-**

I watched the girl sit nervously biting her nails. I pulled her hand from her mouth yet again and took it upon myself to hold both her hands in mine and away from her teeth. It is a nasty little habit she hasn't learned to get rid of. Sakura took it upon herself to bob her leg up and down, nervous as a rattle snake. I sighed.

Can't they hurry this up?

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr Li." I looked up at the nurse as she smiled down at us. "I am happy to inform you that the test was positive. You're going to have a baby."

I could feel my heart soar. I'm going to be a father. I turned to look at Sakura. She was staring at the nurse, not talking or moving. Soft tears slowly dripped down from her eyes onto her rosy cheeks as she turned to look at me. I smiled at her. "We're… We're going to have a baby." Her voice was soft as she let the words slip from her lips.

"Yes sweetheart, you're going to be mom."

"I have to call daddy!" I laughed at the girl as she dug through her bag for her cell phone. All good news always gets reported to her father first. "Hello daddy? Are you sitting down?"

I dug for my own phone in my pocket before dialling my mother's number. She would never forgive me if I didn't tell her. "Mother."

"_Xiao-lang?_ _Did something happen? Is Sakura alright?"_

"Sakura is fine mother. I just called to tell you that your wish will come true in eight month's time."

"_My wish?"_ I laughed at my mother's confused voice as I stood up and moved a bit away form the girl talking enthusiastically over the phone with her father.

"Your son is going to be a father."

"_Oh Xiao-lang!_ _That is wonderful news! Wei! Wei! Xiao-lang is going to be a father! Oh I can't wait to tell the girls about this. When did you find out? When is the baby due?"_

"We just found out mother, and it is only due in eight months. I was hoping that you would be able to arrange a small wedding ceremony for us before then. I don't want my wife-to-be rushed to the hospital in labour on our wedding day."

"_It would be my pleasure. When you say small, you do mean just family and friends right?"_

"Right."

"_Very well then._ _I am sure we can organise a little something here at the house. The little gazebo with the roses has always been Sakura's favourite. I'll need to discuss it with her though, so if you would join me for dinner on Friday? And I suppose Fujitika will be coming over this weekend to share in the joyous news. Oh he simply must stay here."_

"Doesn't he always? Listen mother, I need to go. We'll see you on Friday then."

"_Yes dear."_

"Goodbye." I watched the girl finish her conversation with her brother, huffing at him not to call her a monster and other such names. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, it's too late to go back to the office. I suppose you have to go back."

"No, I took the afternoon off." I smiled at the woman of my dreams as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out the clinic. "How about we go celebrate?"

_So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze._

_It's that moment when your eyes seem to spread aspersions_

_And you scream confessions at the insipid sky parting clouds._

_You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment._

**-Sakura Li-**

I frowned as I sat up in the dark room. I looked at the place next to me on the bed and found it empty. Syaoran must have left for work again and didn't want to wake me up. I let my fingers trail over the spot he usually sleeps… it was still warm. He must have left only a while ago.

I looked at my hand and smiled. My ring finger was decorated with a simple gold band, the wedding ring he gave me four months ago as he said his vows to me. My gaze turned down to my belly – my now pregnant belly. I can't believe he got me pregnant. And on purpose as well. The jerk.

I frowned at a noise. Was Syaoran still here? Perhaps he just couldn't sleep. "Syaoran?" I switched on the bedside lamp. The room was empty. I carefully got up and made my way to the small hallway. "Syaoran? Are you here?" I flicked on the switch. The hallway was empty. "Syaoran, this isn't funny. You know the doctor said that I shouldn't be put under stress. Syaoran?"

I walked into the living room and found nothing. The television and radio was off, the DVD player still blinking the pause light. Sighing I switched off the player – perhaps it was only the machine and only my imagination. I walked to the balcony door. The city was calm, with most of the lights off and only advertising flashing here and there.

I sighed. Why does he always have to work at the most impossible times? Why – because he is a cop, a detective and it is his responsibility to care for the fellow citizens in this city. Yet, I can't help but feel cheated. I knew this would happen, especially now with that serial killer on the loose. He has killed five journalists now. A sports journalist and a general news journalist were added onto the list of murdered.

I frowned when something made a sound behind me and I turned around. In the shadow I could see someone moving. A dark figure hidden by the dark. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me?" I shivered at the voice. That voice… I've heard it before.

"Get out of my home!"

"You don't fool me my dear. You're still weak. You're still the weak little girl I left behind." He stepped closer and I could feel my back press against the glass. "My sweet girl. My lovely girl." I held my breath as his fingers brushed against my cheek. "My sweet girl." I closed my eyes when his hands travelled down my arms, touching me. "My lovely girl. I told you I was coming for you."

His lips touched my neck, his tongue tasting my skin as I trembled in fear. His hands moved from my arms to my stomach and I could feel my heart suddenly pounding my chest. Not my baby, please not my baby. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I let a sob escape me as he continued to stroke my pregnant belly, my baby. "I told you I was coming for you, my sweet girl. Why didn't you wait?"

His lips left my neck and he pressed them against my ear. I could feel him grin in satisfaction as his one hand moved up from my belly to my face. "I told you I was coming for you." He snickered in satisfaction when he pressed his body against mine and I was unable to pull away. "Why didn't you wait?"

I sat up straight with a start. I could feel sweat dripping down from my face and clinging to my body. It was just a dream, only a dream. I turned to look at the space next to me. Syaoran was sleeping, he was still here. I am not alone, I am not alone. Syaoran is here, he is here and he can protect me and our baby.

I touched my cheek when I felt tears burning my skin as it rolled down. I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I don't want Syaoran to see me like this. I don't want him to worry about me. It was only a dream. He's not coming for me. He can't. His profile says he can't – he's only been murdering people without children. Mine is on its way.

"It was only a dream." I mumbled to myself before I washed my face with cold water. Only a dream. I should stop reading the case files he brings home every now and again, it is making me paranoid. No one is after me. The business with the senator is so to speak over. He was convicted of all the fraud crimes brought upon him and I didn't even have to testify. I didn't even write the articles on his trial.

I couldn't. I couldn't even sit in the court, morning sickness made it impossible for me. I'm doing Marisa's job now, because it is something I can do from home. And Syaoran and his team know who the killer is. They found DNA and hair and other evidence. I'm sure they will be able to catch him any day now. I have nothing to worry about. No one is after me.

I changed jobs, I'm pregnant... That must be it. My hormones are bugging me again.

I'm hungry.

I frowned at myself for that sudden revelation.

Well, I am.

I glanced at the bathroom clock. It's five in the morning and I am hungry. This kid is making me fat, I swear. I sneaked out of the room and made my way down the hallway. I glanced at the old "store" room we are turning into a baby room and smiled to myself. Only a couple of more days to go and that room will be done.

I flicked on the switch in the kitchen and poured water into the kettle. Tea and some… What do I want to eat? I poked my head into the refrigerator. Ooh! Chicken and broccoli pizza. In the oven you go. I might as well make breakfast for Syaoran as well. Though I don't think he is going to agree to the pizza part. Bacon and eggs perhaps?

But he'll only eat after he went for his jog. I'll just have to ask him when he wakes up. I grinned as I poured myself some tea before sitting down to wait for my pizza. Perhaps it is just my hunger that made me dream such silly things. My imagination is working overtime again.

There is nothing to worry about.

_**He woke in a cold sweat. He had dreamed about her. He had held her tight in his arms. He had kissed her. He had tasted her. He had made love to her. He wanted her. She did not refuse. She is such a whore.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Short Stories with Tragic Endings **

**Chapter 7**

_**He hated them. He hated them all. He hated their voices filled with lies. He hated their words filled with greed. He hated them just because. The hot liquid spilled over his hands and he smiled in twisted delight. The texture was smooth on his tongue, velvety on his lips… The taste a bitter metallic he cannot live without. **_

_**-**_**Syaoran Li-**

Another body, another senseless murder.

I stared at the sight before me. Blood everywhere, a female hacked up, tortured like all those who died before her at the hands of this lunatic. Even with only the photos before me I can still smell her blood overwhelming my senses. It's that same smell I experienced with the first murder and with all the other murders that followed after.

How many have died now? Seven. All from different parts of the journalism world, but all part of newspapers. There is no clear connection between them other than that they are journalists. There is no clear pattern other than the short stories that he follows rather loosely. He doesn't stick to the same order as the book. I have read it and reread it a thousand times. In the stories they all die from freak accidents and or natural causes, no one was murdered, save one.

Save that one. And that is what scares me. He's killed everyone on that list, except a political journalist. Sakura might say what she wants, she might deny that he will come after her but I cannot help but feel uneasy. Not such a long time ago she was the top political journalist. Not such a long time ago she was the top player in the game, and she is still considered the top player…

Damn it. I'm getting involved… I'm getting too personally involved with this case. This fear, this paranoia that has taken control of me… My wife, my child… So much hangs in the balance. We have to find this guy, we have to catch him before it is too late. Before he kills my Sakura.

"Hey, this just came back from the coroner's office." I looked up at Eriol as he pulled out a chair and sat himself down before handing me the file. "It turns out that she had sex before she was murdered, most likely with the suspect. We found semen and you know what that means."

"DNA."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel that he did this on purpose. As if he is trying to send us a message, you know." I nodded as I paged through the file. Her injuries were consistent with the others, she was butchered in the same reckless pattern, only now… "Why would he have sex with her and practically leave his ID behind?"

"He wants to be caught." Eriol blinked at me. "Every time he left something behind. Hairs, gloves, a tie, paperclips, newspaper cuttings, pages torn form books or magazines, pens… Even cigarettes. He's just trying to fill in the puzzle now." He wants to be caught, he wants to see his name in the papers. Why else would he be doing this? There is another reason behind this…There has to be.

"Sir." We looked up at the voice. "We found a fingerprint and made a positive match." I looked at Eriol.

"It might be something."

"It might be nothing."

**-Sakura Li-**

_Dear Confused_

_It is sometimes so easy to give up and just to walk away, but it is unfortunately not the right choice to make. It doesn't matter how much we would like to forget about something, we can't just turn our backs on the problem, it is not going to disappear. _

My kettle clicked in the background and I smiled as I stood up before making myself some tea. I'm not as good as my dear friend, God rest her soul, at being an agony aunt, but I try my best. Like Marissa I research the topic very well before I tempt to write an answer addressed to the reader. This one is, however, a no brainer. You can't walk away from a problem, no matter what.

Someone knocked at the door and I lifted a brow in surprise. I'm not expecting anyone. "Who is it?" I called.

"Tomoyo, I work with Syaoran."

"Oh!" I know Tomoyo, I've met her a couple of times. A bit weird, but pleasant enough. I opened the door to her smiling face. Her long black hair was tied back and her blue eyes shone at me with her bright smile. "Hi. What can I do you for?"

"You're going to hate me for this, but Syaoran asked me to check up on you and I agreed seeing as I really don't have anything else to do." I laughed at her innocent answer and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Well, you came at the right time. I'm in the middle of making some tea."

"Oh! That would be lovely! Staring at dead people all day is only amusing for so long."

"I'll take your word on that." I handed her a cup and sat myself down on the couch. "I take it he's going to be late tonight." She nodded.

"Yeah, they found some clues that might help them catch the killer. He's starting to leave some very incriminating evidence behind. I have a theory though." I nodded with interest as I listened to her. "Things are going to get a lot worse before he's going to let himself get caught."

"Why do you say that?"

"The patterns on the bodies have changed. In the beginning they were slow and deliberate, now it seems more rushed. But…" She took a sip of her tea and I suddenly remembered mine now cooling in the mug held between my hands. "He's taking his time before hand now. He's interacting with his victims first before attacking."

"Why would he do that?"

"To make the shock worse when he turns on them. I'm not sure to be honest. That the bodies can't tell. All I know is that I've seen this kind of thing before." I nodded in silence, allowing her words to fill me. It's going to get worse.

"How are preparations coming along for the baby?" I smiled at her teasing smile.

"Fine. I finished the baby room. Would you like to see?"

"But of course my dear. What kind of self respecting woman can resist the urge to 'ooh' and 'ah' at everything cute that comes along with a baby?" I laughed at her statement as I lead her to the room. She is a nice person, this Tomoyo. I can see why Syaoran respects her so much. I wonder if she told him her theory.

**-Syaoran Li-**

This guy is moving too fast, way too fast. Another five journalists in just two weeks… This is a bloody nightmare. He's killed more people in two weeks than he did in the two months before. Why is he rushing? Why is he so dramatically picking up his pace? Why is he becoming so reckless?

He had sex with the one victim. He probably singled her out at the bar she usually hangs out in and charmed her into taking him to her home. She's known for her loose ways and it cost her her life, literally. But he had unprotected sex, leaving behind his seamen and DNA. But DNA doesn't tell you who the killer is unless you can compare it to something.

The fingerprint they found was a dud, it's the maids. And she only comes once a week, on Mondays. She was the poor sap who found the body and had is being treated for shock now. I doubt it that she was the one who hacked her employer up. In any case, all evidence is pointing to a male perpetrator.

A male with long blonde hair, a charm that got him into most homes without force, and a long blade to hack people to death. He's in his middle to late twenties, alone, jobless and extremely angry at someone. All of his crimes show towards hate and anger. The only thing is who caused that hate and anger in him? I'm too scared to answer that question.

I turned to look at Sakura sleeping next to me. Her stomach is big now and she is starting to have problems getting up and sitting down. I let my fingers glide through her long hair and she smiled in content. She's no longer the little witch I made her out to be in my mind to try and forget about her. She never was a witch, just a girl unsure like I was unsure.

She seems more relaxed recently. I think it is the baby. I keep feeling guilty. I haven't been there for her like I should be. Work and this damn killer in particular has been keeping me busy non-stop. I'm either at the scene of the crime, interviewing possible witnesses or at the station working through a mound of evidence trying to pin down the bastard and figure out his next move before he makes it.

The damn problem is that I can't figure out his moves. He's like a fly, in the one direction then the next, you can't pin him down. And it is damn impossible to put a trace on every damn journalist in the city, there are hundreds of them. And there is nothing to indicate that he will stop at just the journalists in this city, if he branches out to other cities and towns we have thousands of potential murder victims on our hands.

Damn it!

Sakura turned next to me and with her my stomach… Dear lord Sakura, I can't help but feel that you are next on his list, that he will somehow manage to get his ugly clutches on you and then… And then I will be lost.

I sighed as I stood up and moved to the bathroom to wash my face. I haven't been sleeping well, if I even sleep at all. All I can think about is her and that she is on his list, that she will be killed. It's driving me insane. And she… I stared at her from the bathroom sleeping peacefully. And she refuses to leave, to go stay with her father until all of this is over.

If he really wants me, he'll get me she said. I cannot help but feel that she's right, but I would have felt so much better if I had known that she was at least some distance out of his grasp.

I paged through the files that I had brought home. Sakura had made notes about things she thought strange when she paged through everything herself while I was asleep. Sometimes a fresh eye helps, but I don't want her involved in something like this. Her neat handwriting smiled up at me from the white page and I sighed once again. Oh Sakura, what am I going to do?

I frowned at a list she had printed out and placed with her notes. It's the recent journalist awards results. She had highlighted the names of those already murdered, those out of the country, and those who one the awards for being considered the best in their fields. She herself was nominated for her stories on the senator, but some other guy won it for his piece on I can't remember what. I thought it both bull and a blessing in disguise. Maybe the killer will go for him.

Shit. I can't think like that.

My feelings are really starting to affect this case. I should kick myself off this, it is the most responsible thing to do. Yet, I can't. I can't quit now, not when we are so close.

_And it breaks your heart to know the only reason you are here no is_

_A reminded of what I'll never have._

**-Sakura Li-**

I watched him sit at the table with his hands in his hair as he continued to stare at the files laid out before him. Syaoran… he's always been a dedicated cop, but if he doesn't watch out he's going to wear himself out.

I softly made my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on before making us both a cup of tea. It will help him relax just a little and then maybe he will be able to sleep for a bit more. He smiled up at me when I touched his shoulder and placed his mug down on the table. He leaned his head against my stomach, resting against the large bulge that had replaced my one flat belly.

"You can't go on like this. You need to rest." I voiced my concern.

"I know, but I can't quit."

"No one said that you have to quit. There is nothing wrong with taking some time off once in a while, even just a day." He pulled me on his lap and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"There is this movie I've been dying to watch and the travelling flea market is back in town, we can go and have a look there. They had really nice handmade teddy bears the last time they were here."

"For the baby?"

"And myself." I giggled at his rough laugh. "What do you say?"

"Okay, fine. I'll take some time off to spend with my wife, how does that sound?"

"You're just doing this to please me, aren't you?" He didn't say anything. "Syaoran…" I whined. "You need to relax Urban Wolf. You can't hunt all the time."

"How does a week sound?"

"Promise."

"Promise."

"And no work at all?"

"And no work at all, we'll do all the stuff married people do with a baby on the way. Okay?" I know he's just trying to please me, but I have to give him credit. He's at least trying. I leaned in to kiss him and was rewarded with a warm response.

"I'm due in a month." I whispered between his kisses.

"I know." I could feel him grin against my lips as he kissed me softly. "We can move when this case is closed."

"To where?"

"I thought Tomoeda. Your dad will be pleased to be close to his grandchild and daughter." I played with the idea for a moment in my mind and smiled, I would like that. "I already asked your father to keep an eye out for any possible houses we could buy." His kisses trailed down to my neck and I could not help but grin. To be back in the small town I grew up, and to raise my own child there… It just seems so perfect. "You like that idea, don't you?" I moaned softly in response.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get back to bed." I let him lead me to the bedroom and we climbed in together. For the rest of the night he slept well and I was content with his hold on me, keeping me safe and warm.

_I'll never have… I'll never…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Short Stories with Tragic Engings**

**Chapter 8**

**-Syaoran Li-**

The boss wasn't too pleased with me when I told him that I wanted a week off, no, that I needed a week off. I have a baby on the way, I need to help my wife prepare and I need to be there for her when ever she needs me.

I need to be there when she looks at herself in the mirror turned sideways and ask whether or not she looks like a whale. I'll answer that she doesn't and that she looks radiant, because although she is a minor 60kg whale she is still radiant and more beautiful than I can remember. She's glowing all over, with red cheeks, glossy hair and a bright twinkle in her eye I can do nothing but stare and admire her.

She has stretch marks, and swollen ankles and enlarged breasts, but she is still radiant, beautiful even without her clothes. I told her that and she laughed saying that I'm only trying to make her feel better, a moment later the baby kicked confirming what I told her. He or she agrees, mom is the most beautiful woman in the world.

If we have a girl we'll name her after her long since deceased grandmother, Nadesiko, and I will love her with all my heart and protect her with everything I have. If we have a boy we'll argue about a name for a few hours and then turn to teach him how to be a strong independent young man with a sense of the world and a sharp mind. Boy or girl, I don't mind. A child created in love should be reared in love and that is exactly what we plan to do.

"Detective Syaoran Li." I answered my phone.

"_Syaoran son, how are you?"_

"Fine thank you mister Kinomoto, and you?"

"_I am prefect! I found a delightful family home for you."_ I immediately sat up in my chair. "_Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice basement area for office space, a large kitchen, a family room, dining room and living room as well as a washing room and double garage."_

"Sir… Where did you find it?"

"_Oh it was really easy actually, I just moved out of it into a cosy little apartment close by."_

"But sir!"

"_It was getting too big for me my boy. Toya doesn't need or want it and I'd love to have you here."_

"You have to let me pay for it, please sir."

"_I'll have an agent evaluate the house and I'll get back to you. How does that sound?"_

"Fantastic! Thank you so much sir."

"_Anytime son."_

"Wait until Sakura hears this!" I hung up laughing.

"Hear what?" I turned around and found my wife leaning in my doorway with a hand over her belly and I curious smile on her face.

"Your father found a house! A really great house, one you'll love."

"Really? And what is so special about said house?"

"It's the house you grew up in." I kissed her brow softly. "And soon it will be our house."

"Daddy gave us the house?"

"No, I am buying the house form him. It won't be right to accept something so expensive. And then, we can really call it our house. Yours, mine and the baby's."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"I went shopping and I thought I'd bring you lunch. I made some for Tomoyo and Eriol too." She held up a small cooler bag with a proud smile.

"How thoughtful of my darling wife." I teased.

"Yeah, first and last time I can tell you. It's tiring to walk around." She eased herself into a chair. "My feet hurt, my ankles hurt, my back hurts and my butt hurts when I sit too long. I feel like an old woman."

"You're far from old." I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey Syaoran, we're going to get some lun… Sakura!"

"Hello Eriol." She turned her head to see past him. "And Tomoyo."

"Want to join us for lunch?" Tomoyo asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. A tone I haven't heard before. It seems that they are slowly but surely becoming friends.

"No need, I brought lunch to you." She pointed towards the cooler and I zipped it open. Inside

was pasta salad and juice, neatly packed for every one of us. "I thought I might as well act the part of diligent wife at least once in my life." I handed her her bowl and fork as the others sat themselves down in my small office. The place is not made for four people sitting and having lunch.

It was fun though – the lunch. It took my mind off everything that has been keeping me awake the past few months. I felt relaxed once again.

_**He is becoming impatient. **_

_**He is becoming restless.**_

_**He is becoming reckless.**_

_**He is becoming…**_

_**He is coming… **_

The fingerprint that they found at one of the crime scenes was a dud. It belongs to one of the cleaners of the apartment complex the victim lived in. It belonged to an old woman who just happened to have the same shade of blonde hair, only hers wasn't so natural anymore. We found another fingerprint… Actually we found hundreds of the fucking things, and one by one we had to eliminate each one of them. Every fingerprint belonged to an innocent bystander – a victim of sorts. Loved ones, employees…

How many more people is he going to kill? How many more lives is he going to ruin?

I can't take this anymore. I can't take this uncertainty, this constant fear of what might happen…

I am so damn scared. So scared…

I buried my hands in my hair, my eyes fixed on the table underneath my elbows. This fear was gripping my heart, strangling. It is like two hands crushing it, slowly crushing it. The pain, the fear… Every beat… After every beat it is more painful, more unbearable. It is the same way I felt the day…

Please no.

I grabbed the phone and dialled Sakura's number. Nervously I bit my lip as I listened to the call being connected before it started ringing. Once, twice, three times… Come one Sakura, where are you? Four, five, six…

"_Hello?"_ I sighed at the breathless voice.

"Sakura where are you?"

"_On my way home, why?"_

"Nothing, I just…"

"_You just what, Syaoran?"_

"I have a bad feeling… I'm… Just keep safe, okay? Lock the doors and keep your phone close to you."

"_Okay… Are you feeling alright?"_

"No, not really."

"_Well, can't you leave a little bit earlier then? If you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."_

"They need me here."

"_And I need you here too, but really Syaoran, you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You don't sleep anymore."_

"I do…"

"And that's why I can feel you rolling around at night?"

"Sorry."

"_Don't be. Once this is over and the baby is here we can start from scratch. We'll move to Tomoeda, be close to daddy… It will be the life we've always dreamed of. You'll be the boring old cop who relives his glory days and I'll be the has been reporter stuck writing articles about old ladies and their cats in the local gossip paper."_

I let out a laugh and she laughed with me. "That sounds perfect."

"_Just don't forget the three little bundles running around causing chaos as they go."_

"Three?"

"_I thought it would be a nice number, between my brother and myself's two and you and your sisters' five. Don't you think?"_

"Yeah, that is perfect."

"_Good. I have to go, my keys are somewhere in this bag and I can't get them out with my only open hand clutching my phone to my ear while I speak to my husband."_

"You are one crazy woman."

"_That's why you married me."_

"Yeah." I let a goofy smile slip onto my face. "Love you."

"_You too."_ She hung up.

"Sir." I looked up and found Chihiru standing at my door. "Sir, we have a positive ID a fingerprint."

"Who?" I followed her down the corridor.

"It was found at the last crime scene, the most recent one I mean." She handed me a photo of a man. I felt my breath caught in my throat as I stared at his image. Dead blue eyes. "He has one prior, that is why he is on the system" A cruel smile. "It was a minor though, drunk in public about five years ago." Sickly pale skin.

"He was a student back then. It is a common charge for most male students, especially around festivals. The thing is though there is no record of him ever having a reason to have contact with the victim. There is no explanation as to why his fingerprint should be found at the scene of the crime."

"Except for one."

"That's our guy."

Long blonde hair.

_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._

_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in._

_But this table for one has become bearable._

**-Sakura Li-**

I fumbled with my keys and nearly dropped them in my bag again, but finally managed to get the right on in the lock and the door open. I pushed the door open with my foot, balancing my over sized bag, the over sized shopping bag and my over sized stomach on my other foot. "Wow there princess! Shouldn't you be taking things easy?"

I looked up at the voice. I could feel a frown etch its way onto my face before realisation struck me. "Yue! My goodness."

"Hey Sakura. I'm glad to see that you still remember me."

"Of course I remember you."

"Here, let me help."

"Thank you." I handed him the shopping bag and let him enter the apartment. "Sorry, the place is a bit of a mess. Too small for all our stuff and the baby on the way…"

"But its home."

"That indeed it is. What brings you here? Tea?"

"Yes please. I'm here for business actually and thought I'd stop by and see how my favourite writer is doing."

"Not so much writing now a days I'm afraid."

"Why? Weren't you covering the senator case?"

"Yeah, I was. I quit though. The stress was too much after everything that happened and now I have to take care of more than just myself you know. I don't mind though… Okay, I mind a bit. I miss the action. What about you?"

"I'm a sports writer actually. I'm here for the tennis."

"Oh yeah, I read about that. Do you enjoy it?"

"My two loves combined, what's not to like?" I laughed as I led him towards the living room. The tea was comforting as it slipped down my throat. "You've changed Sakura."

"I've gotten fat. You haven't changed one bit though. Still the same old handsome Yue that I remember."

"Really now? Is that what you thought of me?"

"Come on, every girl had a crush on you."

"Except you."

"No."

"Liar."

"So not!"

"You had a crush on me?"

"Yeah well, we were in first year… And stupid, and I didn't know who you were back then."

"Well that's encouraging." I laughed. "You happy?"

I let a small smile slip onto my face before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I am."

"I can see it."

"What about you?"

"I will be, when this trip is over and I can finally rest."

"Demanding job?"

"You have no idea. The people scream bloody murder every time. You would think I was standing over them with a butcher's knife."

"They can't be that bad?"

"Ever tried talking to a celebrity?"

"Luckily not. I leave that section of the paper to the social beings that roam the office." I smiled as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. The baby suddenly kicked and I stat up straight, my hand slightly pressing down on the area. "Excuse me. When you have kid growing in you your bladder suddenly shrinks down to a quarter of its size."

"Quite understandable."

"Help yourself to some more if you'd like."

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sank down on the closed lid. I have no desire to go, I just needed to get away from him. He is not the same Yue I remember. Not that I knew him well enough back then. I touched my phone in my pocket, hidden beneath my extra long length maternity shirt.

I shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's only Yue. He won't stay long. He never had in the past. He'll finish his tea and leave and I'll only see him again years from now when we bump into each other by accident. That's what happens. It was the same with Urd the other day. The same awkwardness.

Standing up with a sigh I flushed the toilet to make it at least seem that I was indeed preoccupied with my bladder and not my nerves. A chill ran down my body when I stepped out of the bathroom. He was still sitting on the couch with a small pleasant smile on his face. I smiled back at him. "I'll be with you in a moment, Yue. I just need to get myself a jersey."

"Quite alright. I don't mind."

I sighed once again as I opened my closet door and searched for the only jersey that seemed to cover my now overly large belly. It was one that I bought years and years ago at a sale, and even though it was old and a bit big, it was still as comfortable as the day I fitted it in the dressing room. My ears picked up a sudden noise. I frowned. It's probably just Yue moving around. I pulled it over my head and pulled my hair out.

I turned around and froze when I suddenly found him standing right in front of me. A smile etched itself onto his face.

"Always trust your instincts Sakura."

_I now take comfort in this, and for this, I cherish you._

**AN: NB. If you missed the Notice that I posted at the beginning of the week, please note that I've made a couple of changes to the story. It is not essential that requires a rereading of the story to fully understand this chapter and chapters to follow, but it will help to add to the atmosphere of it all. Thank you very much for your patience and for sticking around. **

**Lovies, Tella **


End file.
